The developmental research program is a special feature of the SPORE grant which allows sponsored institutions to fund important new pilot projects with promising translational potential, but would have difficulty in providing sufficient preliminary data for an independently funded NIH grant. This is a crucial part of our SPORE program as it provides a pipeline and testing ground for novel substrates for translational impact. These projects are intended to last one year with the possibility of a second year of support with the demonstration of sufficient progress and are budgeted with the intention of that the majority of the funds be spent on supplies, rather than salary support. Pilot projects which make significant progress and are deemed to be capable of high translational impact will be considered for promotion to full SPORE projects. To be eligible, the applicant must have a current academic appointment at any of the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions, Howard University or University of Maryland. Applicants must hold an M.D., or Ph.D. degree or both. The applicants are expected to provide evidence of a significant research commitment (at least 15% effort commitment) to ensure that the proposal can in fact be addressed in an effective and productive way. As many as 10 developmental research projects will be funded annually, two by funds budgeted within the SPORE, and the remainder through funds available through The Patrick C. Walsh Prostate Cancer Research Fund. The Developmental Research Program will be maintained throughout the grant period.